biologijafandomcom_lt-20200214-history
Akaros
|tekstas1=''Pavaizduota::Aequidens rivulatus|tekstas2=Pavaizduota::Aequidens tetramerus|tekstas3=Pavaizduota::Aequidens viridis|plotis=260|align=right|la= Aequidens}} '''Akaros' - Aequidens Eigenmann & Bray, 1894, daugiaspalvių ešeržuvų (Cichlidae) šeimos gentis. Genties pavadinimas iš lot. kalbos žodžių: aequus = 'lygus', dens = "dantis". * * * Išvaizda Tai yra maži ir vidutinio dydžioės ciklidai. Mažiausia jų, Aequidens hoehnei siekia 5,6 cm, o Aequidens tetramerus išauga iki 25 cm ilgio. Biologija Daugelis rūšių yra populiarios akvariuminės žuvys ir nėra tokios agresyvios. Mityba Paplitimas Rūšys Dauguma šios genties rūšių buvo perskirstyta į kitas gentis: Bujurquina, Laetacara, Tahuantinsuyoa (Kullander, 1986), Krobia ir Cleithracara (Kullander & Nijssen, 1989). * Aequidens biseriatus (Regan, 1913), dabar priskirta Andinoacara biseriatus * Aequidens chimantanus Inger, 1956 * Aequidens coeruleopunctatus (Kner, 1863), dabar priskirta Andinoacara coeruleopunctatus * Aequidens diadema (Heckel, 1840) * Aequidens epae Kullander, 1995 * Aequidens gerciliae Kullander, 1995 * Aequidens hoehnei (Miranda Ribeiro, 1918) * Aequidens latifrons (Steindachner, 1878), dabar priskirta Andinoacara latifrons * Aequidens mauesanus Kullander, 1997 * Geltonoji akara - Aequidens metae Eigenmann, 1922 * Michaelio akara, Michaelio ciklidas - Aequidens michaeli Kullander, 1995 * Raštuotagalvė akara, Dvitaškė akara - Aequidens pallidus (Heckel, 1840) * Aequidens paloemeuensis Kullander et Nijssen, 1989 * Patriko akara, Patriko ciklidas - Aequidens patricki Kullander, 1984 * Bukajuostė akara - Aequidens plagiozonatus Kullander, 1984 * Gajanos akara - Aequidens potaroensis Eigenmann, 1912 * Mėlynoji akara, Mėlyndėmis ciklidas - Aequidens pulcher (Gill, 1858), dabar iškelta į Andinoacara pulcher * Žalioji akara - Aequidens rivulatus (Günther, 1860), dabar priskirta Andinoacara rivulatus * Mato Groso akara - Aequidens rondoni (Miranda Ribeiro, 1918) * Juodadėmė akara, Sapajo akara - Aequidens sapayensis (Regan, 1903), dabar priskirta Andinoacara sapayensis * Tinkliškoji akara - Aequidens tetramerus (Heckel, 1840) * Aequidens tubicen Kullander et Ferreira, 1991 * Auksaspalvė akara - Aequidens viridis (Heckel, 1840) Literatūra * Axelrod, H.R., 1993. The most complete colored lexicon of cichlids. T.F.H. Publications, Neptune City, Nova Jersey, Estats Units. * Eigenmann, C. H. i W. L. Bray: A revision of the American Cichlidae. Ann. N.Y. Acad. Sci. 7: 607-624. Any 1894. * Helfman, G., B. Collette i D. Facey: The diversity of fishes. Blackwell Science, Malden, Massachusetts, Estats Units, 1997. * Kullander, S.O. 1986. Cichlid fishes of the Amazon River drainage of Peru. Swedish Museum of Natural History, Estocolm, Suècia, 431 pp. * Kullander, S. O. i H. Nijssen: The cichlids of Surinam. E.J. Brill, Leiden and other cities, XXXIII+256 pp. Any 1989. * Kullander, S.O., 2003. Cichlidae (Cichlids). p. 605-654. A R.E. Reis, S.O. Kullander i C.J. Ferraris, Jr. (eds.) Checklist of the Freshwater Fishes of South and Central America. Porto Alegre: EDIPUCRS, Brasil. * Moyle, P. i J. Cech.: Fishes: An Introduction to Ichthyology, 4a. edició, Upper Saddle River, Nova Jersey, Estats Units: Prentice-Hall. Any 2000. * Nelson, J.: Fishes of the World, 3a. edició. Nova York, Estats Units: John Wiley and Sons. Any 1994. * Römer U.: Cichliden Atlas, Bd. 1. Melle. 1311 p. Any 1998. * Staeck, W. 2003. Cichliden-Lexikon, Tiel 3: Südamerikanische Zwergbuntbarsche. Dähne Verlag. Cichliden-Lexikon Tiel 3: 1-219. * Wheeler, A.: The World Encyclopedia of Fishes, 2a. edició, Londres: Macdonald. Any 1985. * Bailly, N. (2010). Aequidens. In: Nicolas Bailly (2010). FishBase. Accessed through: World Register of Marine Species. (Žr. tikrinta 2011-02-17) Nuorodos Sinonimai Sistematika Išnašos